The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to system and method for managing storage of content in a content system based on content selection for storage tiering.
A Fixed Content System (FCS) contains data that does not change. Only a small percentage of the content is actually subsequently accessed; however the data still remains on storage media that is continually consuming power resources. Power is wasted keeping the media spinning even though much of the content on the media is not accessed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,111 discloses the concept of spin-down. Under this approach, file movement and power state of the disk drives are determined based on the activity of the file. Groups of files having become inactive in the active storage are successively migrated to respective evacuated active/inactive disk drives so that each active/inactive disk drive is loaded with files having a similar probability of access when access to the active/inactive disk drive reaches an inactivity threshold for powering down the active/inactive disk drive. The focus is on individual disk drives. Files are moved only when the inactivity threshold has been reached.